Conventionally, as this type of high-frequency heating apparatus, there is, for example, an apparatus as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2562/1998. FIG. 13 is a front view showing a microwave oven 1 that is the above conventional high-frequency heating apparatus in perspective, which shows the constitution thereof.
According to the above related art, a microwave generated from a magnetron that is the high-frequency generating apparatus is supplied form a microwave supply port 2 formed on a side wall surface into a heating room 3.
Further, as a food table plate, a surface of a base made of metal such as iron is coated with a thin film-like microwave heating element.
However, in the conventional constitution, since the metal surface is coated with the high-frequency heating element, for example, a microwave heating element, the heating element is close to the metal surface, so that the electric field in the vicinity of the heating element is weak, the amount of absorbing the high-frequency becomes small, and heating value becomes small, whereby there is a problem that the scorch is difficult to be applied.
Further, in order to solve the problem, it is desired that preparation and operation for heating the inside of the subject to be heated and applying scorch onto its surface is easy and cleaning is easy.
Moreover, since the microwave supply port is positioned on the side wall in the conventional constitution, a portion of a high frequency heating element closer to the microwave supply port receives the microwave more strongly, so that there is a problem that unevenness in heating is produced in the high-frequency heating element.